The present invention relates to a solid painting material and in particular to a solid painting material which is excellent in painting properties and fixing ability, which has good painting properties even in overlap-painting and which can likewise be used as a solid correcting agent.
Painting materials such as crayons and pastels which have conventionally been used suffer from various problems. For instance, they cannot provide any smooth coated surface, it is difficult fcr the materials to uniformly coat a wide area and, therefore, they have painting properties lower than those observed for liquid painting materials such as water colors and oil colors, they have low fixing ability since the coated surface is not easily dried and is easily contaminated and further the color is not firmly held on the coated surface and finally it is difficult to use for overlap-painting.
To eliminate these disadvantages, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (hereinafter referred to as "J.P. KOKAI") No. Hei 1-217090 discloses a solid coloring material which comprises an alkali metal or ammonium salt of an aliphatic carboxylic acid as a gel-forming agent, a coloring material, a thixotropic agent such as an organic bentonite, and a water repellant such as a lubricant or a wax. This solid coloring material has improved coating properties and fixing ability. However, the painting properties and fixing ability of the solid painting material as well as painting properties upon overlap-painting thereof are still insufficient and must be further improved.